1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for distributing high performance software, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for optimizing, on-demand, the performance of applications provided by software developers such that the applications are suitable for execution in execution environments of a variety of types of Consumer Electronic (CE) equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following an increase in the numbers of computer programmers, personal software developers as well as existing software providers are developing programs to meet consumer demands.
Various programs made by software developers are distributed to be used in various types of Consumer Electronic (CE) equipment, such as TVs, mobile phones, MP3 players, and the like. However, there are difficulties in distributing a program in a form to be suitable to various types of CE equipment that use different execution environments. For performance improvement of CE equipment including multi-core processors, applications have to be changed according to a hardware architecture in order to satisfy parallelism, and the like, of application codes.
It is rather inefficient to generate applications requiring higher performance such that the applications are only executable in a limited amount of heterogeneous terminal types. Also, there are limitations to software developers changing applications in consideration of the execution environments of individual clients. Accordingly, a technique for optimizing applications to be executed in the execution environments of individual clients and distributing the optimized applications is desirable for a high performance/high efficiency-oriented CE environment.